Portable electronic devices such as smart phones and tablet devices are becoming more ubiquitous as underlying technology and device capability improves. Generally, with improved technology comes more portable and advanced devices. These devices incorporate numerous components that support various device functions and applications. For example, current smart phones include components that support various types of wireless communication, image and video capture, audio and video playback, data storage, and/or the like.
To maintain portability, electronic devices have dimensions that are generally constrained to be smaller. As a result, the sizes of the device components are also constrained, which impacts device and component performance. For example, smart phone cameras are limited in the size of image sensors and the physical size of lenses, which negatively affects image quality and general camera versatility. For further example, smart phone speakers are limited by the thickness of the smart phone, which negatively affects audio quality and volume, among other drawbacks. While some electronic devices contemplate incorporating modular components, these modular components are bulky and unwieldy such that some of the modular components protrude beyond the dimensions of a base support housing, which is generally not desirable in consumer devices.
There is therefore an opportunity for electronic devices that support modular components and that include a support housing designed to enable improved device performance.